Krogan
Krogan The Krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld but actually thrived in its extreme conditions. Unfortunately, as Krogan society became more technologically advanced, so did their weaponry. Racial Traits * Physical Characteristics: +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -4 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity and Charisma. Krogan are renown for their legendary strength but infamous for their stubbornness. * Size: Medium * Speed: 30 feet * Amplified Vision: Gain +2 to spot checks. The Krogan eye set ensured they also cannot be flanked * Scales: A Krogan's natural scales provide them natural plating equaling 1/2 Krogan's level + Constitution Score (not modifier) * Warrior Personality: Gain +2 Intimidate, -2 Diplomacy. Krogans prefer to solve problems with intimidation and violence over words. * Enhanced Regeneration: A Krogan has a regeneration rate equal Constitution Modifier minus 1 (min 1). This regeneration allows them to regenerate organs at a rate of 1 per day as well as limbs and broken bones in a quarter of the time. * Redundant Systems: Krogans have a 50% chance of negating sneak attacks and critical hits. If hit by a sneak attack or critical hit, they immediately switch to a secondary or tertiary set of organs, though this has a toll on thought processes. If the hit targets their natural HP, Krogans take an immediate -2 to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma and must make a Will Save DC 15 or enter a "Blood Haze" state. During this state, Krogans gain +2 to Strength and Constitution as well as see everyone in range as hostile. * Krogan Charge: Krogans deal an extra 1d8+1 per character level when melee attacking with a charge (for example, a level 5 Krogan deals an extra 5d8+5 when landing an attack with a charge). * Naturally Adapted: Krogans gain a permanent +4 bonus to saves against temperature effects, radiation, and poisons. They also gain +4 to saves made to resist paralysis. * XP Required: Krogans' total XP needed to level up is 15% more than other races. Krogan Biology Due to the brutality of their surroundings, natural selection has played a significant role in the evolution of the krogan. Unlike most citadel races, krogan eyes are wise-set giving them a 240* vision, giving them a much greater visual awareness of predators. Due to the nature of their hostile environment where krogan fatalities were high, krogan reproduction rates were even higher. That is until the genophage. Their shoulder hymps store fluids and nutrients enabling them to survive for extended periods of time without food or water. Large shoulder humps is a sign of a high status among the krogan, showing him as a successful hunter. Their thick hides are virtually impregnable to cuts, scraped, contusions as well as toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold. They can eat virtually anything and do. Younger krogan have yellow or green markings on their hides which darken with age. Krogans also have multiple redundant organs - their secondary and sometimes tertiary organs serve as backups in case their primary organs become damaged. They have, for example, 2 hearts, four lungs, and four testicles. These four testicles are reflected in their slang, which are referred to as a "quad" as a human would refer to theirs as "balls" or "pair". Krogan lifespans can last up to over a thousand years. Krogan History Roughly 2000 years ago the krogan were a primitive tribal species trapped on a world suffering nuclear winter of their own making. They were liberated by the salarians who "culturally uplifted" the krogan by giving them advanced technology and relocating them to a planet with less radiation, toxins, and predators. This uplifting came at a price since the salarians were engaged in a war with the rachni, a space fairing insect race. The salarians hoped that the krogans turn the tide against an otherwise unstoppable foe. Their plan worked to perfection; within 2 generations the rapidly breeding krogan had the numbers to not only drive back the rachni but were also to endure the harsh toxic environment of the rachni worlds. They were able to find these worlds, the rachni nests, and eradicate the entire species. The krogans were hailed as heroes and the saviors of the galaxy as well as given planets to colonize in gratitude for their help. But without the harsh conditions, their breeding went unchecked and their population swelled to unsustainable numbers. The krogan were forced to expand their territory and claim other worlds, even worlds inhabited by other races of the Citadel. After arriving at the asari colony of Lusia, the Citadel Council intervened and ordered off the planet. The Krogan ambassador to the citadel, Overlord Kredak dared the citadel races to take the planets back from the krogan - The Krogan Rebeliions had begun. After nearly three centuries, the Council were desperate for a solution to drive back the krogan. With the help of the turians, they unleashed the genophage on the krogan worlds, a terryfing bio-weapon engineered by the salarians. The genophage caused a near 100% mortality rate of all infant births among the species. In general, approximately 1 in 1000 krogan births would result in live offspring. The krogan were forced to accept terms of surrender. Over the next millenia, krogan numbers have been steadily declining, leaving their people scattered and dying. Some try bizarre treatments, such as quad transplants, to cure the genetic mutation. Faced with certain doom, most krogan have become individualistic and self-interested. They serve as mercenaries though many still resent and despise the Citadel races for their fate. Krogan have not worked on a cure as their interest in science was never a strong suit. Unless one is discovered by a non-krogan species or they quell their own violent tendencies, the krogan are fated to fade out over the next millennia. Krogan Culture Their harsh homeworld of Tuchanka conditioned krogan psychology for toughness just as much as their own bodies. Krogan have a tendency to be selfish, unsympathetic, and blunt. They respect strength and self-reliance and are neither surprised nor offended by treachery. Their weak and helpless do not live long. They have very powerful territorial instincts which serve well in combat. Krogan rarely share quarters with other species. Most krogan serve and trust no one but themselves. This solitude stems in part from a deep sense of fatalism and futility, a profound social effect of the genophage. Not only are they angry that the entire galaxy seems to be against them, the krogan are pessimistic about their races' chance of survival. They don't see a point of creating a future and putting down roots; to them, they have no future. Female krogan rarely leave their homeworlds, focusing on breeding in attempts to keep krogan numbers from declining. The few remaining fertile females who can carry young to term are treated as the ultimate war prizes. Krogan Religion Krogan do not have strong religious beliefs. The closest they come is to establish ritualistic burial grounds called The Hollows, where skulls of their ancestors are displayed to remind them "of where they came from and where they all go." Violence in The Hollows is forbidden. Krogan Clans Krogan are divided into numerous clans. Membership in a clan allows a krogan to own property, join the clan army and apply to serve under a battlemaster. Young krogan undergo a rite of passage overseen by their clan shaman. Few outsiders ever witness this rite take place. These rites of passage are specific to each clan's shaman. Each shaman must undergo rigorous to tortuous length to acquire the title as well as give up their own name. The shaman is one of the most respected members of each clan. Krogan Government After their defeat in the Krogan Rebellion, the concept of a central krogan leadership was discredited. Where once a warlord could bring a solar system to its knees, now they rarely command more than a thousand soldiers in a clan. Krogan Military Krogan military tactics were traditionally build of wars of attrition and mass-unit warfare. Equipped with cheap gear, troop formations were powerful but flexible. Ever since the genophage, the krogan can no longer sustain this type of battle. Due to this reason, Krogan Battlemasters were created. Alone, they are a match for 10 soldiers of any other specieis. To a Battle Master, killing is a science and tactics now focused on how to maximize a killing blow with strength and firepower. This change in military thinking is what makes krogan mercenaries so desirable. Category:Races